


A Few Moments Alone

by ardemis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardemis/pseuds/ardemis
Summary: A series of times when Sasuke gave in to the pressures of puberty. And indulged the bond he couldn't quite sever.





	1. A Stupid Chore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomaday/gifts).



> this fic started out as a joke between my friend and i but it grew into a series that plagues my brain. ill try to update weekly.
> 
> try not to despise sasuke for having some darker thoughts since hes coming from a dark place in his life here.
> 
> and please enjoy!

Sasuke grunted miserably. Iconvenient was the most enthusiastic term he could muster the situation between his legs. Faced once again with the proof of his adolescent hormones, he mentally prioritized his options. Waiting it out was off the table. He had tried to ignore his urges plenty of times. That only led to more frequent, and insistent inconveniences, at less opportune times.  
  
He just had to deal with it. And it had to be quick and silent. If Orochimaru or Kabuto were to discover him struggling with this sort of problem... Well, he didn’t want to know what they would think but he was sure it would be as repulsive as it was humiliating.  
  
He flopped back on his pathetic cot, shimmying his shorts off his legs, and got down to business.  
  
He stared at the ceiling of his room, trying to pretend he was anywhere else while still keeping an ear out for any sound of someone approaching. But the sight of the dirt above his head wasn’t helping him along in the slightest so he shut his eyes.  
  
_Picture something_ , he thought, but he didn’t know what to envision. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even seen a girl, much less in a sexual context. Up until these nightly situations began cropping up, he’d scarcely ever thought of them in that way. Perhaps it was the recent lack of women in his life that made his need for one so urgent.  
  
He tried to think of the most over the top sexy girl he knew. Someone who could carry him through this even with her clothes on. Lady Tsunade came to mind. He was sure she was sexy. He’d heard plenty of people say so. And even he could see what was obvious.  
  
But she was so old. It seemed gross to think of her that way. He’d have to think closer to his age. He mentally flipped through the catalogue of girls who used to be in his class as he continued his half-hearted ministrations below the waist. But he remembered all their bodies about the way he remembered their personalities: tragically underdeveloped. No good. At least not in memory. He wished he had someone here.  
  
_Should’ve let Sakura tag along after all_ , he joked to himself with a morbid smirk. He’d wondered before if it had been a mistake not to accept her offer. But that was to indulge a different kind of loneliness. Before he wanted her as a companion. Now he longed solely for her warm body beside his. Under his. Submissive and willing as she ever was. She’d do whatever he asked, and it set a dwindling flame in him raging. Shed her top, split her legs, offer all her flesh to the cause of his pleasure, and act like he was doing her a favor for it.  
  
Just as he set upon an image he liked he spent himself across his stomach, gritting his teeth to stifle a very small groan.  
  
For the first time this chore seemed almost as pleasurable as it was made out to be. He grabbed his shorts from the edge of his bed and used them to clean himself off. Sasuke rolled onto his side, dragging his blanket over his shoulders and fell asleep.


	2. A Much Needed Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Team Hebi stop for the night at a real inn with hot running water! Sasuke hogs it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot to post tonight, whoops! but my big project is finally finished so i can devote free-time to this and other new ideas. (if you like this you can find an exclusive work of mine in Seasons a Sasusaku Zine @sasusakuzine on tumblr and twitter! preorders start february 3rd)  
> shameless plug over, now for the thirst

Sasuke found privacy even harder to get when traveling with Hebi. Orochimaru had given him time here and there to wallow in loneliness. Just a little twist of the knife to help him despair. Lately it seemed like his teammates only stopped breathing down his neck to make each other miserable. He began to yearn–ironically–for the solitude.

When he got enough space he didn't waste time. He gave up his distaste for the act about as soon as it started to feel good. Lately it was the only thing he did that felt good at all. It was fast, haphazard and yet still indulgent. He stood in the rude shower stall of a run down inn; his forehead pressed against the white acrylic, hot water streaming down his back. It soothed his muscles, and beat the tile floor just loud enough to drown out Karin on the other side of the wall pestering Suigetsu and Juugo about sleeping arrangements.

The sound of her voice alone would rob him of this moment. He had to sink into a comfortable frame of mind, crush out his surroundings for this small reprieve to take over his body. Of the negative emotions that swarmed his mind daily, stress was relatively new. The kind of stress that came from prolonged socializing, rather than fearing for your own life. Being on a team again put him on edge. He didn't dare get comfortable with these people. He couldn't risk it again. He had left enough behind.

Sasuke widened his stance, grinding his eyes shut as steam swirled around the room making his cheeks hot. He imagined Sakura the way he had seen her last. So much had changed. Her hair was inches longer than he’d remembered, her eyes still soft but tired. She was taller, but her height further from his than before. Her cheery optimistic expression was gone. There was a persistent anger that creased her brow, the familiar sign of internal frustration.

He envisioned that anger turned on him, manifested. Her smaller form straining for power over his like she would in a spar. Maybe he'd hold her down by the neck, and she'd scowl but her cheeks would blush. His skin was cold but hers would be warm like the heat of the water.

A choked sound rose out of his throat. Sasuke clenched his teeth, speeding up his hand. The fantasy made him ravenous but he lasted longer now. The thought of holding her down was no longer foreign and exciting enough to make him peak early. Still, Sakura’s new maturity made his steady hand shake. Her slender neck and lithe body, two welcome additions to her chest.

She was undeniably a woman now; it filled him with a manly sense of pride to think that he could have her. He had to wonder if she had discovered the things about herself that he had. She was the object of at least a few boys’ attention before. She must have garnered more now. The thought caused him to growl.

Did she know that she was symbolic of sexual desire just in her being? She must have known it plainly. All she had to do was look in the mirror. She didn't have to imagine. She could simply look at herself. _Touch herself_.

His breath hitched.

The idea had already taken off almost before he had finished having it. Sakura undressing herself–spreading her legs, exploring her body languidly and urgently all at once, twisting in her sheets.

Crying out his name.

_Sasuke...!_

His eyes shot open with the force of his release. His head swirled. His heart throbbed. His hand slowed to a stop. Sasuke panted against the shower wall and leaned his head back into the cascade of water that washed the sheen of sweat from his forehead and slicked his wild hair down his neck.

The sound of fists pounding on the door made Sasuke jump, caught off guard.

“Are you fucking done wasting the hot water!?” Suigetsu shouted, playing percussion on the thin slab of wood between them.

“Shut the hell up,” Sasuke called back, shaking the water from his hair and inching back to rinse off his front. Suigetsu was right, heat was beginning to leech its way out of the water. They would be pissed. But it was well worth it for a goddamn moment to himself.


	3. A Welcome Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke can't stave off sleep forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey remember when i said id update this weekly? haha, my bad. but anyway happy birthday sasuke... this chapters a bit longer for the occasion, please leave a comment if you like it!

Sasuke disrobed and settled on his shoddy futon. Nightmares or no, after avoiding it for almost a week, it seemed he could hardly put off sleep any longer. He put his head to the pillow and shut his eyes.

_ Just a few minutes, _ he thought.

Sasuke was no stranger to night terrors. From a criminally young age, the visions of viscera and violence that plagued his unconsciousness were all too real. There were nights he had gotten a reprieve. Nights when Sakura had been lying in her bedroll, less than a foot away, turned onto her side to face him. Sometimes she wouldn’t say a thing, just keep watch, believing he was unaware. Usually she’d whisper to him about the mission or their training or her home life. He’d respond, but wouldn’t turn her way. Those evenings had always been more restful.

Now he regretted not looking at her all those times under the stars, not using his sharingan to photograph her longing watchful gaze in the dark, close enough for him to touch. Wanting him to touch.

Sasuke was remorseful for every opportunity to return her embrace that he had let go to waste because of his pride. If he had anticipated how much he would long to know the feeling of holding her... at least he would have that to carry him through the memories that reduced him to tremors night after night.

Tonight was one such exception. He didn’t shut his eyes to a cascade of blood. He didn’t feel terror seize his muscles and shackle him to a scene not unlike his brother’s tsukuyomi. His ebbing wakefulness wasn’t met with the usual reluctance.   


He was in his bed– the one from his old apartment back in Konoha. He couldn't begin to panic over why before noticing that he had a guest, lying on her side next to him, covered by nothing but his pale blue bedsheet. Sasuke's mouth felt dry.

The last time he saw her she looked different than what he expected. Hair more unkempt, her rage poorly contained. She had her fists clenched so her knuckles were paper white against the remainder of her flushed skin.

That picture didn't give him the same satisfaction. He preferred this Sakura, placid at the sight of him and watching him with those longing wide eyes in the dark again. 

"Sakura," her name came out at half the volume he intended.

She smiled at him, sliding closer. "You looked so peaceful, sleeping."

Sasuke reached his left hand out, carefully tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, following it to its end. His fingers landed on the nape of her neck. She was softer than anything he had ever touched.

"Sakura…"

She giggled. Her fingers slid up and wrapped around his where they rested on her neck. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sasuke pulled her tight against him, pressing his face into her hair. He breathed her deeply, and shakily exhaled against her scalp. "Maybe I did," he murmured.

Sakura's arms snaked around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his collarbone as she fit her body flush against his. 

With that, Sasuke rolled away from her suddenly. He took account of her bare shoulders glowing in the moonlight, the creamy skin of her chest disappearing beneath his sheets. His eyes darted between her face and her exposed decolletage. A slow hand took hold of the fabric that separated her body from his view. His chest tightened as he watched her bite her lip and he couldn't miss the way she trembled even in her fingertips as he uncovered her.

Her doe-like jade eyes locked on him as she measured his expressions for the slightest reaction. Sasuke let go of a desire-filled breath as he took in the sight of her– every inch of skin heartbreakingly beautiful. He advanced on her with the grace of a lion, collecting her diminutive form in the protective cage of his arms. His chest hovered above hers; he hesitated inches from her mouth, wondering if he had any right to kiss her at all. 

Sakura decided that for him, meeting his mouth with hers in the middle. Sasuke was too overwhelmed to be embarrassed by the force of his heart hammering in his chest. He let himself be swept into the rhythmic tide of her kisses.

What came next seemed to happen in an instant. His hands found hers, pressing them to the mattress above her. She looked up at him with a blush that spread down to her tempting breasts. He tracked a row of hungry kisses across the pulse in her neck and over her chest. That conservative neckline of hers might do her some good when he was done with her.

Sakura's every little sigh and mewl echoed in his ears, each sound driving him to drag more out of her. Her hips lifted off his bed and he met them, grinding down against her. She matched his stuttering pace, her heat and intoxicating pressure pushing him to the brink of his patience. He ached for more friction, more of her and more of these minutes that passed like seconds.

Sasuke had to get closer or she might as well be out of his reach entirely. And he did. With one urgent adjustment of his hips he joined himself to her. And the earth must have rotated off its axis for how his head was spinning. He had to stop entirely to take in his surroundings. To ensure that she was still there under him, and he hadn't suffered a euphoric death.

She was, and she squirmed needily against him, flushed and panting and utterly fixated on him, with her wide longing eyes.

"Sasuke…" Her voice was hardly a whimper.

His name on her lips was all the invitation he needed to surrender to years of unindulged desires. Time resumed as he lost count of his thrusts, feeling her heart pound alongside his own. Her loving kisses mingled with tongue and teeth as her rougher side surfaced. He met her enthusiasm with ever harder and faster strokes. Her strong thighs squeezed his hips even as her spread her further and wider.

Sasuke released her hands and immediately her fingers curled in his hair. He eased back just enough to lift her hips off the bed. Sakura rewarded him for this movement by interrupting their hushed panting with a cry for a higher power.

His hips jerked back and forth clumsily as he felt himself approaching a cliff face. All thoughts wiped clean from his mind, he drove himself right off it. Drowning in a moment of unrivaled pleasure.

Sasuke could hear Sakura's gasping clear as day as he jolted upright in his bed. His heart raced with disorienting hormones, eyes searching fruitlessly in the darkness as his whereabouts returned to him.

A dream. One that was quickly slipping away. One that felt too real, for the details to become so cruelly blurred now. Sasuke didn't really feel all that rested, but when had he ever? His breathing still returning to normal, he supposed this was preferable to the alternative.

But he could do without the clean up.


End file.
